


The Corrupter of Thraben

by HelloItsHippo



Category: Magic: The Gathering, Original Work
Genre: Absorbtion, Corruption, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Large Cock, M/M, Muscle Growth, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacles, Transformation, cock growth, goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloItsHippo/pseuds/HelloItsHippo
Summary: An investigator for cases involving the demonic is tasked with checking a summoning that happen in the outskirts of Thraben.





	1. Chapter 1

I could feel the foggy air brush on my face as I walked up large stairs. The green moss laying softly on their surface turned them slippery and wet. Tension was at an all time high while navigating these dense woods. Exploring anything beyond the vicinity of Thraben was a risk few were willing to take. I was ready to encounter anything along the lines zombies, werewolves and vicious spirits. But Who knew what would be waiting for me? The twilight was slowly starting to cover Thraben, only fools would venture away from the protection of their township once night came to this cursed place. 

Today's expedition was more organized than what I was used to. And while I normally dealt with small clients, this time it was the Church of Avacyn itself. To say it made me uncomfortable would be an understatement. Most men of faith knew I was an investigator for cases involving the demonic. That alone was enough to make me untrustworthy to them, but it seems they needed me for something that no one else could in this case. 

Five fully armed lawbringers escorted me further up. I could see the end of the staircase crawling closer to us. Dried blood became apparent along the stones and nearby trees. It looked too old to assume violence happened here recently but I don't think my escort came to the same conclusion. Their hands grasped the hilt of their swords as their smoky breath reached further.

"We're almost there, get ready."

Their leader muttered, He never glanced at my direction. I took it as a call for me to stand back, but if there truly was a demon up here, the last thing they'd wanna do would be to rush at it with weapons drawn. They are known to not have patience for hot blooded individuals. Before I could object, they advanced. I just stood there in confusion. Were they trying to get killed? Still I took off and kept up to them, against my better judgement.

The stairs led to the entrance of a cave, we could see more signs of old struggles. A fallen body was laying at the entrance, almost fully decayed by now. Even then it had to have been somewhat recent. No beast had yet to salvage what was left of him. The same could be said with the other three bodies we could see inside the cave. They laid around a stone altar in the middle of their makeshift ceremony room. We all stood there in silence, the soldiers started sheathing their weapons. The stench of death was slowly taking its toll on them. It made me even more worried... This looked like a botched ritual, if they brought a demon here. They'd have to be ready for anything. I quickly looked at the rest of the cave. There was no signs of camping gear in sight, they probably used this cave only for rituals that took less than a single day. If they did manage to summon something, it should hopefully be manageable by my escort and me.

Arcane markings laid on the floor around the altar. I recognized them as runes used in summoning rituals. Yet the scale of this setup was curious. It was only big enough to summon something as big as my head. I gazed at the altar in the center of the incantation. A single book laid on it. Even from where I was I could tell it wasn't some demonic artifact they summoned. It looked too recent, too clean. It was covered in simple leather like many other books I'd seen before.

I laid my findings to the leader of my escort, he looked a bit more relaxed when I was done. He asked if the ritual was botched, the fact nobody survived it sure hinted at that, but I've seen rituals succeeding only for it's participants to pass out from exhaustion. I walked to the book, taking glances from everyone along the way. It had to contain the incantation to whatever they had tried to accomplish. I gasped in surprise at what was inside. Fresh inked formed letters that clearly wasn't meant for us to read. The form and rawness of this scripture drew me in. I flipped the pages and marvelled at this discovery. Who could have written this? Was there a human that knew demonic languages here in Thraben? I grazed my fingers upon it, the ink was so fresh it stained them. 

I had to stop myself, as to not let my "companions" grow worried about me. I put the book in my bag and told the captain I'd need to take the time to study it before making any conclusions. They had started to search the scene on their sides. As they'd initially suspected the ones performing this ritual were priests of Avacyn, like their own superiors.

The captain was not happy with this discovery, he gave me a warning to not speak of what we saw to anyone. The whole affair had to stay off the records. I agreed about keeping what happened to the priests hidden, but my thoughts drifted constantly to the book. I felt the remnants of its ink pulsating on my fingertips. It burned slightly, I'd have to study what this ink was even made of.

Night would descend upon us and the soldier had acquired what they came for. They urged me to leave it at that, and so we did. Nothing sane wandered these cursed woods during the night.

Thoughts of the symbols I had seen burned my thoughts on the way back. It was the opposite of a dream, thinking about it made it more clear and coherent. Soon enough they seemed almost familiar to me. When I gave it thoughts and attention, I felt my mind taking in more than what was back at the altar. What was inside the book, and the feeling of the ink on my fingers, now spurred a hunger within me. Not just a hunger to know more but one to feel more also. 

Every time I tried to clear my head, my thoughts drifted back to lewd, unholy thoughts. My breathing grew heavier as I felt arousal stir up within me. I couldn't stop myself from gazing at the soldier's muscular backs, their powerful bodies made me drool. A tightness in my pants made me uncomfortable as my cock sprung to life. It was the strongest hard-on I'd ever had. Staying focused was becoming difficult, I had to find release. Quiet moans started escaping me against my will. I hoped the ambient noises covered them. My escort seemed too concerned by the state of their lost brethrens to care about my behavior, at least that's what I hoped...

Even after we'd reached the city, my arousal didn't stop growing. I quickly bid the soldiers farewell and rushed for my home. They might have been suspicious of me. I couldn't tell... I felt precum ooze inside my pants as my dick throbbed painfully. The pressure built more and more as time went on. Lewd thoughts started invading my mind. Images of muscular men worship my body. A passionate kiss entered my mouth while I felt a wet tongue swirling along my dick. My nipples were sucked by two different men, a thick cock poked my entrance and begged for me for me to let it in. I was the center of their world. Slowly those men moaned as their muscles and cock grew, they worshipped me even more passionately. It was hard to deny, the delicious urges were pleasurable like nothing else was. At this point I just had to get home, my thought process wouldn't go any further.

I sprinted along the stairs to my house, panting and groaning in lust. I burst the door open and rushed in. The pressure in my pants was too much to handle. I immediately pulled down my pants and groaned at the sight of my cock. The now 12 inches monster throbbed aggressively at me, begging for my attention. It was unrecognizable. Too thick to be grasped by one hand. I had never heard of a demon that would do this to someone, if it even was the work of one. Maybe the ritual only brought a substance created by demons, but its effects were self contained?

"Come on... Have some fun with it... It's all yours..."

These words resounded in my head, I swore in anger. There was a demon behind this after all. 

My survival instincts took over, I rushed for my study as it laughed softly in my head. I grasped my metallic seal of Avacyn, hoping I would feel the demon react. It only laughed louder.

"Nice try... I could have absorbed your vitality like I did with those priests, but I have something different in mind for you..."

It spoke so casually about this, I was starting to shake in fear.

"Wha... What do you want?" I muttered.

I fell back on my desk chair, both in defeat and lust as my dick oozed precum like an open faucet. It dripped along the shaft and onto my balls. The pleasure soon clouded my thoughts again, I could not bring myself to think of another plan.

"I did try to have a taste of your soul... But I saw something in there... Something that I haven't seen in hundreds of years."

I knew demons could not lie, if I had something of value to it, there was hope for me. If only I could think straight... Last thing I'd want is to make a deal with a demon under my condition. I felt my balls grow bigger, they inched further along the edge of my chair. I felt the veins on them throbbing, litres of cum moved inside them. It better get to the point fast, or else I'm not sure I'll be able to even listen to its proposition.

"You have... Let's say... A dormant power inside you... Something so incredible I NEED to see it unleashed onto the world."

I felt his arousal in his words, whatever he saw in me really had an effect on him.

"This power will only awaken if your soul is subjected to... Emotions so powerful your soul ignites inside you."

I looked at my own dick in hunger, it was still growing, every throb pushed it slightly longer and thicker. My hand reached for it and grasped it. I pulled my head back and howled in pleasure. It was beyond sensible, like no one had touched it for months. My other hand soon joined it, they were barely able to contain its thickness.

"Hmmm... You're getting into it..."

I felt bad about playing a demon's games but the pleasure was too good for me to ignore anymore. I started jerking off my massive cock. More precum oozed from it in response. 

"Mmmm, so wonderful... wouldn't you say so... much better than being human..."

It felt beyond good, every jerk felt like a full orgasm, and it kept getting stronger every time. Every bit of willpower I gave to the demon gave it more power over me. I felt tingles all over my body. It made me stronger... I felt my muscles grow slightly the more attention I gave to my cock.

"Yessss" I moaned, getting lost to the demonic ecstasy.

Nothing I had ever dreamed of becoming could give me the pleasure and power I currently felt. I felt my teeth sharpen into deadly fangs as I sat up and took the book from my bag. I needed more... More power... I opened it and gazed at what the priests had truly summoned. The pages were empty, but a thick black mass laid in the middle of the book. It slowly crawled towards me with the thousands of tiny tentacles that made its mass.

"Take me... Take my power..."

The demon said in my mind as it inched towards my dick. I grinned in response as I felt something building inside me, like the glass containing my souls had cracked. I lowered the book to my growing cock. It lunged hungrily at it, covering the gland as it pushed itself inside. I groaned in pleasure. I was brought to orgasm but the goop completely blocked it from finishing and so my cock shot blanks as the demonic goop pushed deeper. Deeper and deeper I felt it crawl, every new contact it had with my flesh sent jolts of pleasure. With almost half of the goop inside me, my dick exploded in size. It reached up to my pecs and was thicker than my arms. I grinned and urged it to go deeper, to fill me with its demonic power. I needed more... I felt black magic swirl around us, both of our souls channeling infernal magic with our union. A thick black aura surrounded me as my skin slowly turned darker, until it became jet black. 

I felt my soul crack even further under the weight of lust and power. I roared as my eyes burned with a powerful aura. Blue spectral tentacles emerged from my back and lashed out around me, everything it touched corroded and got absorbed along my new appendages. Every pound of mass they acquired churned inside my body. My whole body grew in response. I had no control over them, they snapped wildly at anything nearby, destroying walls and furniture. A terrible laugh escaped me as I urged the demon to rush further inside me. I thrust into its mass while gathering what was left of it. Pushing it deeper inside my urethra. I grinned madly, revealing a set of long, razor sharp fangs. Long claws grew at the tip of my fingers, reaching 8 inches in length.

The demon embraced my awakened powers. I felt it merge with the volatile blue aura surrounding me. My tentacles slowly became more opaque, I started gaining control over their movement as the goo connected them to my body. The same thing happened to my eyes. The powerful aura radiating from them focused into blue mass. It grew my them into massive blue patches that moved freely. My soul burned from the changes, I felt it give in to the corruption I so willingly embraced.

I roared as the demon fully entered my cock. Gallons upon gallons of black cum shot from my now unplugged cock. I laughed maniacally at the pleasure and power that filled me. Looking down I could see a dark blue light shine from my chest. This was what the demon had mentioned, my dormant spark that was about to ignite. I plunged my claws in it and pulled. I pulled with all my strength to unleash this power inside me. This was the final act of my human self. I roared in pleasure as a blinding blue light exploded from my chest. Thick blue tentacles emerged from it and coiled around my limbs. Every inch of flesh it touched became tainted with power, growing my muscles with unholy strength. Cum kept spewing out of my massive cock as I grew in size and power. I was becoming big enough to rival a transformed werewolf. We both roared in triumph of our union. A roar all of Thraben could hear. Even the safest city in Innistrad couldn't contain the corruption I would bring. Our power will grow until it rivals Avacyn herself. 

I grasped my forever oozing cock... I needed more... Even after this earth shattering orgasm. The need for more kept me going... I got hard again at the thought of putting my tentacles to good use.

"I know exactly where we should go next... Planeswalker."


	2. Chapter 2

I experimented with my demonic body and came harder with every release. Every orgasm I had built towards something even more pleasurable. Time passed, yet I was never even close to getting enough. I fucked myself with my tentacles while using my now 6ft long tongue to completely coil my cock in a wet, hot embrace. The link I was developing with the demon was getting stronger and stronger. I moaned his name subconsciously every time I came. Eldros... I was now letting him fully control some of my limbs so he could fuck me hard. He used one of my tentacles and forced it inside my ass. Another one plunged directly in my urethra, sounding me down to my core. I roared in pleasure. The pleasure was affecting him also. Loud demonic moans resonated in my head. It wasn’t long until I came once again. The tentacle was pushed out by the pressure as gallons of thick black goop shot all over my body. 

Growls of lust resounded around the house. Every inch of flesh my seed came in contact with increased its sensitivity. My changed body was so willingly embracing it, I felt my pores open up and absorb it whenever it touched my skin. And so my strength and arousal skyrocketed even higher.

I took a glance outside, the sun was rising, it was almost time. I had prepared a plan with Eldros for our next steps. While I shared the demon’s ambitions of gaining power and spreading our corruption, blindly absorbing people would only get us killed. There was so much more we could do. I had also studied some illusion magic during the night from books I had in my study. Learning magic used to be next to impossible for me, but my newfound connection to blue mana made me able to learn a specific spell incredibly quickly. It was a disguise spell, one that shapes a person into somebody else that they knew. In my case, I had to turn into my old self. Warren... Even my name seemed alien to me now... My hands glowed with blue magic as I focused the image of my previous form. I slowly shrunk to my old 5ft8in height. My muscles and cock turned back to normal human proportions. I still felt powerful, but I hated this appearance. This would only be for a few moments at least.

I put some clothes on and got out of the house and went toward the central district of our small settlement. It was on the outskirts of Thraben, where monsters raiding the city was a relatively common sight. This showed with the health of the people here. Commonly broken infrastructures and the lack of medicine took its toll on the villagers. As I walked, I could see how hard life was more than ever. But this was about to change…

I stepped on a small stage in the center of the city, this was used for announcements and public executions. I could see a crowd forming as the morning sermon ended. I addressed myself to them.

“Good morning everyone, I have an announcement of utmost importance to make. Some of you may know me as Warren the demonic investigator.”

Heads started turning to see me, I recognized a few gossipers and beggars who had helped me in cases in the past.

“I know that with the disappearance of Avacyn, our faith weakens more and more. Being doomed to become prey to Innistrad’s horrors might mean the end of humanity itself. It is hard to remain hopeful when our only option is to stay hidden in fear. What I have to announce today, is that I may have found a solution to our problems. I have stumbled upon an incredible discovery in my most recent case, something that you all should be aware of… Something that could change the course of our history itself...”

People felt the seriousness of my words, a majority of the crowd was now listening with a mixture of interest and concern.

“In all of my years, I have seen an unspeakable amount of horrors happen to our people. I’m sure you have all seen your share of monstrosities too. But I have found a way out of this horrible state of nature. A power that will finally allow us to shape our own future.”

I now had everybody’s attention. My illusion slowly gave away, muscles grew as I grinned in anticipation.

“With Avacyn’s disappearance we are weak and cornered, hiding inside our walls waiting for something to happen. I want something different. I want humanity to elevate itself, to stop being livestock for vampires and prey for werewolves. I present a gift for those who are willing to accept it, power beyond what the angels could ever give us.”

People’s expression changed as I grew massive, my clothes were torn apart by my expanding frame and my skin turned darker and darker. Most people were frozen in fear. Their hope turning into horror as my blasphemous act continued. Yet, even among them, some had to see what I would bring them. Eldros could feel their hunger for power…

“I am Warren no more… My human name is now a fleeting memory, I have been reborn as… Patho.”

Four dark blue tentacles emerged from behind my back, others coiled around my monstrously ripped arms and legs. My teeth elongated, turning monstrously sharp. Finally, my enormous cock revealed itself, thick black cum dripped from the tip. This was the point where most people fled in terror. I saw guards and crusaders getting ready to attack me. My eyes stuck to those that stayed, men who had enough of their humanity. They slowly inched closer to the stage, their need for power towering over their fears.

“Now, receive my gift. All you need to do is worship me.”

One person climbed the stage, all eyes turned to him. He looked hungry and desperate. I beckoned him to come closer. His need was driving me mad… He drooled over my muscles and my big cock. I grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him into a wild, passionate kiss. My saliva was imbued with demonic energy. He moaned as I pushed my long tongue in his mouth, filling him down to his throat. 

I pulled back and moved him down to my cock, black pre-cum dripped down from the tip like an open faucet. He went mad with lust at the sight of it. He hugged it with both arms and sucked the powerful nectar like his life depended on it. His moans suddenly became deeper, turning monstrous. The crowd gasped as his whole frame started growing. The man who looked malnourished a second ago now had the physique of a trained, healthy warrior. 

Suddenly I pulled him back and turned towards the stairs leading to the elevated stage. Three guards were rushing in, swords unsheathed. I turned around and grinned at them. My tentacles lashed at their bodies with uncanny speed. One of them had enough time to react and dodged, cutting one of them right off. The others weren’t so fast, a thick tentacle coiled around their chest, I tightened my grip. A sharp pain hit my missing limb, but this last guard had all my attention now. I walked towards him as all of my other tentacles launched at his chest. There was no way he could have dodged them all. One caught his leg and quickly made him fall. The impact was hard enough to make him drop his sword. I then coiled his chest and lifted him up next to his friends. He struggled against my tentacle, I tightened their grip so hard blood could barely circulate to their brains. They all quickly fell unconscious, I turned back to the crowd.

“There will be people who would oppose us, but progress can’t be stopped. At least they can help us in a different way.”

I grinned as the tip of my tentacles opened up like a blooming flowing. Inside was a bright blue with a bright blue light. They slowly approached their captors chest and plunged themselves to it. 

“Took you long enough to let me feed...” Eldros said in my mind before he let out a maniacal laugh.

My tentacles throbbed as bulges of blood traveled along them. I felt warmth enter my body. I groaned, my severed tentacle pushed further in length until it fully grew back. Then the warmth turned into full on arousal. With every bulge of blood entering me. I felt myself expand… My 8ft tall body pushed higher and higher. I loved the feeling so much. I forced my tentacles to absorb more, the bodies of my captors turned skinny and frail.

“Gahhhhh… Grraaaahaah… Yesssss...”

I grew to 9ft tall, my muscles glowed with thick blue veins. I felt my pecs expand bigger, I couldn’t stop myself from cupping them and feeling my nipples. I forced more power into my biceps and shoulders, every flex made them grow even more massive. My abs exploded in size one by one, every burst of growth jolted me with pleasure.

“Yesssss.... Mooooore...”

I reached 11ft tall when the guards were reduced to nothing but bones and dust. I threw them aside and focused on my growing follower. He was completely enthralled by his growing body, his shirt was ripped by his enlarged chest. His hand reached for the collar, he pulled and tore it apart in one motion. He screamed in lust as he pulled down his pants and went wild on his growing dick. 6 inches turned to 9 by the time I had approached him. He glanced at my cock and eagerly went back to sucking it. His arousal was having an effect on me, pre-cum flowed out of my it, turning him even bigger. I needed him to become huge, to be a testament of how powerful my corruption could be. I plunged two tentacles to his balls and thrust one directly in his urethra in one swift motion. He screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure, but soon begged for more. My tentacles throbbed as I transferred some of my demonic blood directly to him. His whole body shook uncontrollably in response. Loud screams of lust boomed across the whole settlement as his dick grew big enough to reach his mouth and his balls expanded to be as massive as my own.

“Now… Spread your gift...” I said as I released my tentacles. He roared as his load was now free to be released. 

“MAAAAASTERRRR!”

Thick cum gushed out of his cock with no end in sight, it turned darker and darker with every spurt until it became a thick black slime. He turned around and shot his load towards the crowd, a big puddle of black goop was building at the edge of the stage. The sheer musk of it drove them wild. Everyone gazed in shock and fascination as the now massive muscle god got up. His 9ft tall frame towered over all of them.

My cock needed more attention. The crowd seemed to have felt the same way as five men climbed the stage and worshiped it. Wet tongues and warm bodies pleasured me. They gave it their all. They yearned to become stronger, to leave their behind. Moans filled my ears as the man I had transformed came to me and kissed him himself. It wasn’t long before even more people joined, 10 people now surrounded me for a massive orgy. I was truly worshipped like a god. I felt Eldros groan as he basked in the debauchery. I felt the pressure build in my balls as all this uncontained lust drove us to orgasm. 

“Graraaahhhh... T... Take my gift!”

I directly up at the sky and unleashed my biggest load. The sheer pressure and volume of it sent massive spurts of thick black goo all over the town center, most of the streets and houses were getting covered in my demonic seed and it kept going. I roared and roared as my disciples got completely drenched with it. Jolts of pleasure shot in them with every contact the had with it. They all eagerly embraced it. I was soon surrounded by moans of lust as they all grew into powerful, muscle bound beasts. But my first disciple made their transformation look puny in comparison. He had received my most potent demonic energy, and so he absorbed my essence like no others. His skin turned jet black like mine as thick tentacles burst out of his waist. One after the other, massive tentacles grew from him until everything under his cock and balls was a mass of thick writhing tentacles. I pulled him to me and kissed him again as I cum kept bursting out of me.

It was said that my seed had covered enough of the settlement to affect most living citizens. A lot of them reached out to me once lust had affected their minds, while others were resilient enough in their faith to handle its influence. Still, within a day, I had over a hundred followers to my cause. The core city of Thraben already heard of what happened, it wouldn’t be long for them to retaliate. I grinned at the thought, so many powerful men coming to try and stop me. Who knew how much powerful I would become once I absorbed them?


End file.
